castawayfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Izanagi12-likes-Monster-Warlord/Editing - Bosses!
Hi there! I will show my updates: I've been killed Mr. Tank, then here's his stats: If you move closer to Mr. Tank, it blinks itself. (I didnt know why he is blinking because I attack him immediately when he blinks.) He would spawn Baby Gila Lizards (Level 12) when he take a few-several HP (every time until he dies) from you and your pet. Level: 26 Type: Boss (for Gila Lizards, normal-sized or babies) Location: at the right of Mnemosyne's Forge (blocked by an Central Gate, its key would be giving to Sigil when defeating Mr. Tank), to go there, see here. After when killed Mr. Tank, he drops Blood of Hyperion (to open the entrance of Golden Age Peaks), and the quest "Happy Swamp Wallowing" give Sigil 2x Sapphires and 1x Central Gate Key (to open Central Gate), and also 375 EXP to both you and your pet activated (For me, Baby Witness would help me attack Mr. Tank, then during the giving rewards from Sigil to the quest, and he would have 375 EXP on his level (About Level 19 or up.). u_u For my updates (For April 13, 2015), my level is 24, and my pet (Baby Witness) is level 22. His Strength was 48 (strong than better.), his Agility is 22, his Defense is 23, his Magic is 0 (Why?!!! Baby Witness do not good at Magic, but they're strong at strength.), his HP is 230 (based on Defense, 1 skill point, additional 10 max HP, and a defense (good).) and his EXP needed for level 23 is 10688 EXP. I'm on Golden Age Peaks (as known as Snowy Mountain, it is full of winter, snow and ice, ice elementals would here to stay, in a cold place.), there are new enemies I'm exploring: Glacier Anaconda (Level 22, baby version - Level 17) and Baby Hell Hound (Level 20, but they are only babies who stay here. The normal version, Hell Hound, is on other side of Lost Valley (Swampy Area), Level 24, blocked an East Gate, you'll need to defeat Vicious McGrub (The 12th boss), at the right side of Golden Age Peaks, there would be one road, to other side at the Lost Valley, which the Hell Hound (Level 24) and the 3rd species of bettles (its about Level 22 or 24) (I'm not know that type, red in color, like the color for Hell Hound.) could be there. There also enemies in Golden Age Peaks and it is also coming from Lost Valley. Witnesses (Level 20) and Gila Lizards (Level 18) would be there. Soon, I would post it after the Mr. Tank's edit, so I could have more time to take pictures as examples to those monsters. News - I've been added to one of the Boss "have been added in its stats", Mother Sobo is here! Go check it out! All stats of Mother Sobo is there (even locations, uses, and many more!), and also I've a time to add Mr. Tank, it had been forget to add it. Have Fun Adventuring Castaway 2! Izanagi12-likes-Monster-Warlord (talk) 12:14, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts